This present invention relates to a manufacturing method for coloring and lustering substance, especially relates to a method of directly color-forming and color-changing toward the substance by utilizing the relationship between the heat, aroma and time. It can also proceed the physical and chemical property change of the substance at the same time. The manufacturing method is especially suitable for the color and lustre processing or manufacture of the carbonizable substance, such as cellulose and thin film.
Conventional methods of coloring the substance such as the direct coloring method of paints, dyeing, spraying . . . etc., or the indirect coloring method of pasting, copying, all require a coating of outer pigments, dyestuff or coloring material to make the color of the substance more conspicuous. This method has the advantage of fast and simple manufacturing and low cost. As the pigment technique, since the color of the substance depends completely on the coated material""s color, luster and stability and the environmental or time factor changes, the color of the substance also changes. For example, this method has some drawbacks, such as chromatic aberration, coloring fixation, color deficiency, color loss, and so on. This is especially true when fabricating or processing certain kinds of color substances, which often cause many environmental problems, industrial safety problems or severe hindrance of industrial development.
Recently, due to the continuous innovation of academic research and scientific technique, a kind of color and lustre product by utilizing the optical reflective principle to produce polaroid color is gradually more and more popular. Polaroid color only depends on the reflection of light without utilizing any pigment, dyestuff or coloring material to produce magnificent color and luster. For this method, the environmental or industrial safety problem is avoided, and the other drawbacks will also not be produced. However, since the polaroid color product is not spontaneous color and luster, i.e., all the color depends on the reflection of light so that what kind of substance used neither has color selectivity nor have color stability. It is only suitable for zero diopter facet processed material and it loses the basic usage meaning of color and lustre toward purity, design characteristics as well as sense of universal. Further, this method uses cellulose products as an example, it is nearly impossible for modern optical polaroid techniques since the surface of the cellulose is cylinder typed or irregular typed, especially the cellulose products are all group set. There naturally appears the rough characteristic on the surface of group set, so it is hard to produce the polaroid color and luster.
The present invention provides a novel substance manufacturing method. The method utilizes the relationship between the heat, aroma and time to let the substance directly form and change color. Meanwhile the amelioration of physical and chemical properties can be searched for.
The method of this invention wherein the phenomena of color-forming or color-changing is due to the natural quantity-change effects caused by heat, aroma and time, which comprises at least one kind of color, color series or color and luster change. It could also take place as a result of interaction and mixing. Usually, the quantity-change property is the result of temperature wearing and chemical wearing.
For this method, the heat refers to the environmental temperature, the aroma refers to the change of the kind of gas in the environment, concentration or ratio, and aroma can be formed by the inert gas, active gas, or the mixing gas of both. The inert gases include the nitrogen gas, the helium gas . . . etc. Active gases comprise steam, oxygen gas, carbon dioxide . . . etc. Time refers to the effect of time, effect required by the bearing the temperature and aroma action of the processed material or the manufactured material.
The characteristic of this invention is that it could proceed color and lustre giving without through the processing of pigment and dyestuff. For example, this invention can perform permanent quality-change color on the surface of the material to have the characteristics of color stability, color and luster design as well as a less hazardous to the environment production process. This invention can broadly be suitable in the usage of the processing or manufacturing of the color and luster of the carbonized material. The carbonizable material especially includes thin film, cellulose, or the set body of which the thin film and cellulose are major components. Such materials are as follows: acrylamide series, cellulose series, phenol resin series, which property can be a kind of synthetic or semi-synthetic polymer material.
This invention not only can be used to produce the special product with stable color, and color and luster. It especially can avoid the environmental protection or industrial safety problem derived from the direct coloring method and indirect coloring method. It can suitably elevate the physical and chemical performance of the material, meanwhile this invention can be practiced immediately and can be used to effectively elevate the industrial efficiency and break-through many on industrial upgrade.